pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Bang Before The Big Game
PCWL's version of the Royal Rumble. Usually featuring one or two Rumble Matches and the Super Bowl Match. The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2009 - The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2010 - The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2011 *=Jake Long turned on Hogarth, allowing Dolph Ziggler to pin him. - - - - The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2012 The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2013 The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2014 2''' - The Phantasm was unmasked and revealed to be SCAW superstar Captain Marvel who attacked Superman right after unmasking. The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2015 The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2016 *Preshow - Michael Jordan accepted Muhammad Ali's Open Challenge for Big Birthday Bash VIII. *3 - Jack Frost cashed-in Money in the Bank on Elric right after Elric had won the title in the Iron Man Match. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jack Frost nailed a Frostbite on a physically drained Elric to win the title. *4 - Peyton Manning held up Cam Newton's hand as a show of respect after the match. *5 - Homer was thrown over the top rope and eliminated, but the referees did not see it, so Homer came back in and eliminated Hogarth to officially win the Royal Rumble Match. PCWL's new President and CEO, Tony Stark made the announcement of a double main event at Slamboree - Homer Simpson will put his No. 1 contendership on the line in a Triple Threat Over-the-Top-Rope Challenge against Hiccup and Hogarth, while the Undisputed Championship will be on the line in another Triple Threat Match that same night with the new champion Jack Frost defending against Danny Phantom and Edward Elric. The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2017 '''Royal Rumble Matches * 4''' - The match ended in a tie, and per the rules, in the event of a tie, the champion retains his title. After the match, Vlad Masters and Captain America both proceeded to beat up The Hulk. Captain America locked in the Ankle Lock when Homer Simpson came out and beat them both up, culminating with a Simpson Stunner on Captain America. * '''6 - After the match, Icons Champion Spider-Man came out to confront Gohan before Gohan and Naruto (DX) both attacked the web-head ending with Naruto setting up Gohan for a Masenko and the two men stood tall as the show went off the air. The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2018 * 2''' - Superman had Guile in his corner while Plasmius had M. Bison in his corner. * '3 '- Naruto made his surprise return for the first time since Gohan back-stabbed him back in July. * '4 '- Homer Simpson turned on Spider-Man, allowing Gohan to become the new champion. After the match, Homer beat up Spider-Man in the ring with multiple Stunners. * '5 '- After the match, Superman came out to the ring with his PCWL Championship in hand and confronted InuYasha. They took turns seizing the title out of each other's hands and continued their stare-down up on the stage as the show went off the air. '''Royal Rumble Matches The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2019 - Royal Rumble Matches The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2020 Category:Current Monthly Mega Events